Always With Me
by MarshMallow14
Summary: A collection of Royai oneshots by highly addicted FMA fan. We all know that Roy and Riza belong together, right?
1. Hypothetically

_A/N This would be a collection of Royai oneshots. I don't know how many oneshots will there be – I guess as long I have my imagination and I'm Royai addicted. So you can count on at least 50 :) _

_This one is a sad one but others will be much happier, I promise!_

**ONE – HYPOTHETICALLY**

Roy Mustang often thought about death. Those ghosts of Ishbala people that he murdered during war kept reminding him how the life is short. So he kept thinking.

He didn't know will he die peacefully, in his warm bed when his body achieves its expiration date, or from some evil disease that would beat him one day. But he knew one thing. He knew that if he eventually dies from someone's hand or bullets in this case, she would die with him trying to save his life as she always did. That thought often entered his dreams, turning them to nightmares from which he would awake all sweaty and horrified. But now, he know that this pain in his stomach and her blood on his hands were real.

For the first time in his life, Roy wanted it to be a nightmare. He wanted to wake up again in his sweaty sheets and call her number to hear her voice once again, just to make sure she is alive, like he always did. But reality was cruel.

It all started pretty well, actually. They were invited to the great ball with delicious dinner and music. His ball. He became the Fuhrer at last. The most powerful man in all of the Amestris.

Roy would have thought that that title would grant him the opportunity to invite his old team to the ball to celebrate a fulfilling of their long set goal. But no, they wouldn't let him. But Riza would be there, she was his bodyguard after all. That somehow cheered him up. After all, he wanted to see _her_ in a dress, not Havoc or Breda

It all happened so quickly. At one moment he was enjoying the sight of his former First Lieutenant dancing and at the next he felt pain in his shoulder. And then in his stomach. And at the next moment he was on the floor.

Everything was a blur. Loud screams were ripping his ears out. He closed his eyes, just wanting to fall asleep and forget the pain and the smell of gunpowder. And then he heard it.

He heard someone calling his name so quietly that he almost missed it. Someone was calling him by his rank that he once was. _Colonel..._ He slowly opened his onyx eyes and turned his head to see his beloved bodyguard crawling to his lying form with one hand and with the other clutching her stomach. The crimson liquid was slowly flowing through her firmly squeezed fingers. Her once midnight blue dress was red now. Her brown eyes were wide and terrified, not reflecting that calmness that they usually did. As Riza Hawkeye managed to reach him, she stumbled to her back, her eyes facing the ceiling of the great ball room.

"Does it hurt you very much?" Roy asked in hope that she will answer in negative. It was silly to think that in those circumstances.

"Yes, but I think the pain is lessening now."

Roy smirked despite the pain that that cause him. Even in her last moments, Riza managed to lie just to make him feel better because she knew that those people who shot them were after him, not her, and now she is slowly dying because of him. The bittersweet smile grazed his lips remembering her promise to follow him to his grave. She is certanly doing that now.

Roy painfully tried to move his left hand in search for his gloves in his pocket but he didn't find them. Instead, he grazed a small square box and a sheet of paper. He suddenly realised that he will never get the answer to the question that he will never be able to ask. Unless...

" Let's pretend that this never happened." he started despite the pain in his chest and the blood slowly filling his mouth. " Let's pretend that I picked you up on time and that I told you that you look beautiful tonight as soon as you opened the front door, and not waited for the 'right' moment. Let's pretend that I opened the door of the car for you like I was supposed to. Let's also forget that awkward conversation in the car about miniskirts (why I always mention miniskirts when I'm nervous?). When we came here, I made you sat next to me and not at the next table with other bodyguards like you insisted. When I came to your table, I didn't accidentally spill my champagne all over your purse. When the dinner was over I asked you to dance and we danced for a couple of songs. After that we went out on the balcony to catch some fresh air. You were cold though you never admitted it so I gave you my jacket. The night was beautiful so we went for a walk. I took you to the gardens and we sat there on the old bench admiring the view. Can you imagine that, Riza?"

If the fact that Roy Mustang called her by her name for the first time since they were kids confused her, she didn't show it. "Yes", she answered.

"Now, hypothetically, what would you answer if I ask to marry me there?" Roy was trying to sound calm, like he just didn't say what has been on his mind this whole day, well week to be precise. Riza thought for a while and then answered:" I would ask you if that's some kind of bet you were playing with Havoc. If it was, I would shot you."

"Fair enough. And if it wasn't?"

"Hypothetically...I think I would say yes."

Roy struggled not to grin like a maniac on those words.

"What would happen next? Hypothetically, of course." she asked curiously despite the effort of keeping her eyes open.

"Well, I would rush inside to tell everybody. They would all applaud and congratulate us. The loudest of all would be your grandfather since he was trying to make me propose to you during every chess match we had."

"Really? He did that?"

"Yes, that and he also asked me to give him some great-grandchildren. So he would be really pleased when we have some."

"We would have children?" Riza asked with a small smile on her blood soaked lips.

"Of course. A boy and a girl. The boy would be a sniper like you, and the girl will be very popular among men because she would inherit your looks and my killer-charm. From time to time I would have to fry some guy to teach them a lesson for meddling with Flame Alchemist's daughter. Someday, they would start their own families so we would be left alone in a big house. We will move to live somewhere near the sea and we would live happily ever after there.

"That would be nice." Riza said her smile fading. She turned her head to face his sad black eyes. In them, she saw the future together they'll never have. So she slowly close her eyes, her long lashes letting just one tear to slip past them. And she never opened them again.

"Yes, it would." Roy whispered and followed her.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

It wasn't just a position in which they were found that made everyone tear their hearts out. It was also the objects that were found in Fuhrer's pocket. Who would have thought that an engagement ring and a speech on paper that comes to it would make famous Fullmetal alchemist cry?

In the speech that Roy prepared, he apologized to Riza in advance for his clumsiness and that he would surely be late to pick her up because he had still been trying to find the right words to tell her at that moment when he will propose to her after all of the years. He also apologized for not being able to memorize it.

Edward skipped the love confessions and promises, it was too much. At the end, there was a quote that comes from the book that Roy used to read. Later on, that quote was carved on their tombstone. Those few words describe their life together and, sadly, their death. So under the names of the one-day-Fuhrer and his beloved bodyguard it would forever stand:

_"Life is like a phoenix. In the greatest moment, it fails you but you never really die. Your soul lives on forever in your lover's heart and in friend's mind."_

_A/N What do you think? I'm pretty sleepy right now and I just wanna be done with this so I'm sorry for my mistakes. Ok, I'm going to sleep now and it would be nice to have some nice reviews when I wake up…_


	2. Gaming

**Two - Gaming**

On their wedding reception, they asked him when did he found out that he love her. Roy grinned knowingly. He said that he have probably loved her since their childhood that they spend together but he had realised that he is in love with her one evening while they were playing a game. He looked at his wife and found her frowning slightly.

Later on, after the hours of dancing and chatting with their long lost relatives that have come to greet a newly wed couple and wish them all the best, they were finally left alone in their suite.

Riza was sitting on a bed, carefully removing her high heels and observing her aching feet with a look of pain on her face. Roy smirked and sat next to her, telling her to put her legs on his lap. She did so and Roy started massaging her feet. He grinned at her sigh of relief. Riza's brow furrowed as she remembered something.

"What did you think when you said that you realised that you love me during the game we played?"

"You don't remember?" he asked slightly feeling hurt.

"No, I don't. When was it?"

Riza started removing white hairpins that were supporting her complicated bun on her head as Roy started telling his story of falling in love.

"It was one evening when we worked late...

...

The office was in darkness; only moonlight could be seen reflecting its silver beam on the surface of a golden coin that certain blond Lieutenant had thrown in the air just above Colonel's desk full of unfinished paperwork. It was just a matter if seconds before the coin fell with a loud bump on the wooden desk. It was rolling and rolling on its edge until it finally fell flat on the desk facing...

"Heads! I won! Now, will you start finishing your paperwork, sir?" Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye asked her superior, Colonel Roy Mustang who was currently banging his head on his fine ebony desk.

"That can't be! You beat me at every single game we played! You are cheating!" the raven haired Flame Alchemist accusingly pointed his gloved finger at his Lieutenant.

Riza raised her eyebrow, obviously annoyed. "How, may I ask, am I cheating on flipping coins or on rock-paper-scissors or..."

"I don't know! You just do!" Colonel crossed his arms and started pouting in his well-known style.

"Now, sir, we had a deal. You said that if I win on flipping coins, you would finish your paperwork today and we would be able to go home already!"

"But it's boring!"

"I know it it, sir, but you must do it! It's almost 9 pm and I would really like to go home."

"Well, go. You don't need to babysit me." Roy tried, knowing it's hopeless. She knew him too well.

"Yes, I need to babysit you. Without me you wouldn't finish your paperwork. You would just fall alseep on your papers like you did the last time." Now it was time for Riza to accousingly point her finger in his direction.

Roy sighed. "Alright. Only one more game and if I win I don't need to finish my paperwork for today."

"Sir, you know it's hopeless."

"Come on, Hawkeye. Just one more game." Roy said the line that he repeated all day since he realised that he didn't sign any of those papers that lay scattered in front of him and that his Lieutenant have that look on her face that say that he won't get away that easily.

Riza sighed. She knew that if she doesn't accept, he would just continue to sulk. "Fine. Which one?"

"Staring contest." Roy said proudly.

"Really? With all my respect, are you 12?" Riza pressed.

"You are just afraid you'd lose!" Roy countered. "If you win, in the next 15 minutes I will finish all of my paperwork and we will be able to go home. I won't even make a sound. And if I win, we go home straight away. Hell, I will even take you to dinner!"

"Fine." Riza answered and she brought her chair to the other side of the Roy's desk.

"Start in 3, 2, 1..."

While Riza was concentrating on not blinking, her mind was blank. Roy's mind was a different case. Two voices, his brain and his heart, were arguing. It went something like this:

"Wow, she really does have beautiful eyes. They are so...brown."

"_They have always been brown._"

"Yeah, but I didn't notice it before. And they are so sharp and steady like she doesn't have to blink. "

"_Well yes, Mustang, she is a sniper and snipers don't blink! You asked a sniper on a staring contest! Well done!_"

"I didn't know why I did it! I just wanted to just win already and take her to that new restaurant... "

"_Why?_"

"Because...she is... probably hungry."

"_Just that?_"

"Yeah. What else would it be?"

"_Well, considering the butterflies in your stomach when she touches your hand while handing you the paperwork and the way you are looking at her right now, I would say that you're in love with her_."

"I love her?"

"_Yep."_

"Damn."

...

"You just realised that you love me and you think 'damn'?" Riza asked, frowning at her husband who stopped massaging her feet and whose chest was now pressed against her back, holding her tightly.

"I just found out that I'm in love with my Lieutenant and I can't do anything about it because of that stupid fraternization law. Also, I blinked and you made me do all of my paperwork." Roy whined remembering the pain in his hand when he was trying to sign the mountain of papers in 15 minutes like he promised. He also remembered the pain on his head where she smacked him when he fell asleep.

"Well, then it good thing you became Fuhrer and abolished that law." Riza turned her head to look into his black eyes. They had mischievous glint.

"Yeah. Now I can do anything I want with you." Roy said as he kissed his wife.


	3. Music or the misery

**THREE – MUSIC OR THE MISERY?**

That morning Roy Mustang wasn't awoken by his alarm clock set on 07:45 am. He was awoken up far before that, by no other than his neighbours. Stramans, a lovely old couple during the day. But when the last of the sunbeam disappears, the couple that has a serious problem with insomnia, turn into the most hardcore fans of the 1880's music. It is dance music and Roy hates it from the depths of his soul. They turn on the record so loud that Roy feels like banging his head on the nearest hard object. In rare times when he manages to ignore that horrible, horrible music and falls asleep, when he is dreaming that wonderful dream where all female personnel are obligated to wear miniskirts, then Mrs. Straman starts to sing along. After that Roy is fully awake just like today.

But Roy would have never thought about telling that lovely couple that they should lower their record a bit nor that Mrs. Straman has a singing voice that could kill a mockingbird. No, Roy would have never done that because of one thing. As lovely as Stramans were during the day, they always invite him to an apple pie. And their apple pie was the best. Even better than Gracia's. So as the Roy gave up trying to fall back asleep he got up to take a shower. Maybe he would get to work early and finish that paperwork from yesterday. Or he would get to work early just to surprise his Lieutenant.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

The First Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye was already at her desk when the doors of the office flew wide open. Not expecting anybody to get to work this early, let alone the Colonel, she was surprised seeing his black eyes looking at her teasingly.

"Why are you so surprised at seeing me, Lieutenant?" he asked the frowning Lieutenant.

"Because I didn't expect to see you for at least an hour, sir" The clock on the wall showed that it was barely past 7. From experience, Riza knew that Roy has never been able to wake up this early.

"Well, you know what is said: 'He, who wakes up early, catches two fortunes.'" he said with a knowing smirk.

"And you can also start on your paperwork early." the Lieutenant replied with a smirk on her own while sorting out his paperwork.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

As the day continued Roy wished he'd never got up from his bed no matter how awful Mrs. Straman had sounded. His desk was filled with unfinished paperwork and he was starting to have a headache. He was just thinking would Riza send him home if he said he is sick when somebody knocked on the door of the office. Hawkeye got out from her desk to open the door to reveal General Rickson. Then Roy's headache really kicked in. General Ricky Rickson was an annoying man with whom Roy went in an academy. They were room mates in the dorm for 2 years until Roy couldn't keep up with his bragging any more. He was from a very wealthy family so he thought he was better that everybody. After that they went their separate ways.

As the Rickson entered the office, Roy stood up to salute him. He was a senior officer after all - his money had bought him a pretty title.

"At ease Mustang. Is that how you treat your old friend?" Rickson gave him an amusing smirk.

"Long time, no see." Roy smirked back. "What brought you to the East?" He asked, hoping that he wasn't stationed here.

"I had some bussines with other generals over here so I thought of giving my old friend a visit. You are still a Colonel, aren't you?" He questioned with a smirk, sitting on the chair before Mustang's desk, as Mustang did the same.

"Yeah, still a Colonel." He eyed his gloves just when his Lieutenant came to give him a fresh new stack of papers. She shot him a glare, daring him to even think about using Flame Alchemy on his 'friend'. These thought were even harder to ignore as he saw how Rickson was eyeing his Lieutenant who was retreating to her desk.

"I think you haven't introduced me to your lovely subordinate yet, Mustang." Rickson said.

Roy clanged his jaw and started signing papers to occupate his hands not to reach for his gloves. "Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye, General Rickson. General Rickson, Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye." He muttered not even looking up from his papers.

"You can call me Ricky."

And that was it. Roy was about to do some desperate measures. He rose from his chair and said a little rudely: "Excuse me, General but I really need to get back to my paperwork."

"Really?" the blond Lieutenant asked, looking quite astonished to her lazy superior officer. Roy and paperwork? She couldn't even imagine that.

"Yeah." he glared at her as she rolled her big brown eyes. "So that's why you need to go. It was _really_ nice to see you again."

"Sure." Rickson said, rising from his chair. " I know how the lower officers have extra paperwork. That's why we can afford ourselves the night off. Mind if I ask your lovely Lieutenant out for a dinner? I'm sure she does her paperwork in time unlike you."

"As of the matter of a fact…"

"No, he wouldn't mind. I would love to go with you, sir" Hawkeye interrupted him and shot him a glare.

"Great. I would invite you too, Mustang, but as you got the work to do…" Rickson started faking displeasure.

"No, no, I think I can manage to sign all of these before dinner." Roy replied quickly.

"Even better!" Rickson said with a smirk. He got up from his chair and Roy saluted him. "I should take my leave. So see you at 7." And with that words he exited the office but not before greeting Riza with a kiss on the hand. _That is just like him,_ Roy thought, _he is showing me that the fraternization laws don't apply on them. Stupid bastard!_

As the Colonel started banging his head in his ebony desk, his Lieutenant came to his desk.

"Why did you say that you'll go out with him?"

"Because I knew you would be too jelaous too let me go alone. So I knew you would need to finish all of your paperwork to acctualy be able to go there." she said with a knowing grin.

"I didn't know you can be so mean." he muttered.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Roy could describe the dinner with only one word: awful. And now as he was slowly walking with his Lieutenant to his home (because she was his bodyguard and she didn't let him go alone) he was trying to delete this entire dinner in his head.

"Sir, why are you sulking?" Riza asked, noticing the Colonel's mood.

"I'm not sulking." He answered in a way as every sulking 5-year-old would answer.

"Yes, you are sir."

"Well ok." He sighed heavily." But I have a good reason."

"And what is that, may I ask?" Riza sarcastically asked, knowing that it's probably not _good_ nor the _reason_.

"Rickson." Roy gritted through his teeth.

"What about him? He was nice."

"Nice?" Roy snapped, stopping in his pace to glare at Riza's eyes. "How do you mean nice?"

She answered not really knowing what her answer would cause:"He asked me to dance."

Then Roy shouted:"I asked you to dance, too!" With that he got some loud 'shushes' that was coming from the house in front of which they argued. Riza pulled him by his sleeve and started walking quickly towards Roy's house, not wanting to arouse any more neighbors. After they turned around the corner and the Roy's house came into view, she slowed down and said quietly: "But he asked me first and it was not my fault that the violin from the band that was playing in the restaurant broke after that so I couldn't dance with you."

Roy murmured something like _It's was all his fault_ or _That bastard _but he stopped when he bumped into street lantern. Riza was quickly at his side, supporting him not to fall on the ground.

"Sir, you need to be more careful." She said worriedly.

"I'm not drunk!" he stated though she never said he was. Riza just sighed. "Ok, I am! But I'm an adult and I can drink if I want!" he snapped.

"I know that but I would prefer that you didn't drink that much. That comment on Rickson's tie was rather rude from you."

"He deserved it. Who the hell buys a yellow tie?"

"But you didn't need to shout to everyone that it looks like a big banana." Riza tried not to chuckle at the memory. Roy really has a silly imagination while drunk.

"But it does! And you think so too." Roy whined. Riza just sighed at that. She really didn't want to argue with him any more tonight but she couldn't help it.

"I'm sorry sir that I didn't dance with you and that I left you alone at the table when the General wanted to introduce me to his friend who was there. From now on I promise I'll be as rude as possible to the people you dislike. Happy now?"

But Roy didn't notice her sarcastic tone. All he could hear was that horrible dance music that was coming from Stramans' house. For once in his life he grinned at this sound that kept him insane for years. He quickly turned around, for a moment loosing his balance.

"Dance with me, Lieutenant." he asked suddenly, looking pleadingly into her eyes. His voice turned soft and Riza couldn't have not to notice a small hint of shyness in it.

"Now? Here?" she asked frowning. It was almost midnight and the light from the street lamps began to disappear, leaving them to the darkness of the hot summer night. The music was filling the darkness around them. Riza could only make out the silhouette of her commanding officer. She heard his voice so close to her as he answered positively.

His left hand somehow found hers and she was grateful that he didn't see he blush as his right hand sneaked around her waist, bringing her closer to him. She could feel his warm breath on her face as he started counting the beats. Soon, he started to move his legs and she followed. They were waltzing underneath the shining starts as long as that song lasted. And for Roy, it seemed the song lasted forever.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

As Roy got to his comfortable bed which he left early in the morning, he began to listen to the music coming from that old couple that was probably too deaf to know how loud it really was. A wide grin appeared on his sleepy face. The music didn't feel so horrible any more.

_A/N That proverb 'He, who wakes up early, catches two fortunes' is translated from Croatian and that's why it sounds silly._


End file.
